


These Are Lonely Times

by tinytardismilkshake



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 09:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinytardismilkshake/pseuds/tinytardismilkshake
Summary: Seam meets some new people.





	These Are Lonely Times

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt list:https://reverseblackholeofwords.tumblr.com/post/177606194101/prompt-list  
> 45\. "Just leave me alone. I'm used to it at this point anyway."

Three travelers arrived at Seam’s Seap. He didn’t get many customers - not that he minded. He couldn’t help but be intrigued, especially because two of them appeared to be Lighteners and the other that odd prince who mostly kept to himself on the other side of the Door.

The travelers seemed curious about Seam too. Seam hadn’t had this much conversation in ages. One of the Lighteners, the blue one, said that the three of them were the heroes of legend. What a laugh. The only people who believed in the legend anymore were those who didn’t know what was at stake. That prophecy was so vague and overly dramatic that it was difficult to take seriously in today’s times. The odd prince must have given them the whole song and dance.

The blue one, as though controlled by some force, reached out to hug Seam. He flinched backwards. “What gives you the idea that I need to be hugged?” A voice, technically from the blue Lightener but seeming somehow not to match, explained sheepishly that Seam looked soft and possibly lonely.

“Do I look like a stuffed toy to you? Don’t answer that. Just leave me alone. I’m used to it at this point already.”

The voice apologized, bought some armor, and ultimately the three went on their way. Seam wondered if perhaps he had scared them. Part of him hoped they would come back.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote a DeltaRune fic! Usually I don't write something for a fandom this quickly, but I felt inspired. Seam just seems really huggable, okay? Currently this is mostly canon compliant, but I have an idea for a potential AU that would be canon divergent, so this might be part of a series. Let me know if you'd like to see more!


End file.
